


affection and its many complications

by screaming_umbrellas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, congrates sakuatsu nation we made it past 1k, this is to make up for the first fic i wrote which was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_umbrellas/pseuds/screaming_umbrellas
Summary: Sakusa has his rules about affection and personal space, yet somehow Atsumu manages to find loopholes to every single rule he makes and ever will make.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	affection and its many complications

Sakusa had his rules, not written anywhere but in the filing cabinet he called a brain. Wipe all of the doorknobs in the apartment _at least_ at the beginning and end of everyday. Wash the dishes before using the dishwasher. Vacuum and mop twice a week, clean the bathroom tri-weekly and never both on the same day unless someone had come inside. Dust and wipe the TV after he took the trash out. Things had to be a very specific type of clean to come into contact anywhere near him, and he refused to bend any of these rules. However, there are always loopholes to every single thing in the world, and of course one of these exact problems was Miya Atsumu, resident boundary breaker (not that Sakusa truly minded, though).

This is exactly how Sakusa ended up with his his head pillowed on the (somehow soft) muscle of Atsumu's clothed thigh, smelling freshly of lavender detergent. The freshly cleaned couch covering smelling of _fresh linen_ was too weak to overpower the intense smell of flowers. Lavender wasn't his favorite smell, but he would deal with it knowing that Atsumu was in fact wearing freshly cleaned clothes on top of freshly cleaned skin. That was the most important rule. The loophole was Atsumu's warm hand rubbing circles into Sakusa's unstyled hair, probably ruining his curls. Sakusa had watched him wash his hands once upon arrival, once after showering, and another after eating take-out at the squeaky clean kitchen table. Atsumu would have probably not washed his hand so many times if not for Sakusa, but here he was still, laying between muscular thighs, head pillowed above a pointy knee clad in fluffy, black sweat pants.

They didn't start off in this position though, it was a gradual shift, like most things seem to be to Sakusa. First they started off on oposite ends of the couch, Atsumu with his legs thrown across the _whole_ couch and Sakusa curled up in his corner. Then Sakusa decided he needed to make tea, and upon returning with a steaming cup with a yellow straw to find Atsumu now curled up, legs tucked beside him, deposited a pillow against his legs and laid down. That was what the straw was for, after all. Atsumu didn't say a word, just asked an easy _whatcha drinkin'_. "Peach green tea." Atsumu smiled and didn't ask anymore.

Then, Atsumu had to pee. Instead of announcing he needed to get up and Sakusa should move, Atsumu decided to just stand up and, in the process, and nearly threw him off the couch. He retreated to the bathroom with a smirk and a chuckle that warmed Sakusa's cheeks. Summoning his best glare to Atsumu disappearing down the hall, he proceeded to keenly listen to the sink run for 45 seconds before it turn off, and decided that was adequate. When Atsumu returned to Sakusa sitting in the middle of the couch, pillow in lap, he thought that was a sign to _sit back where you were_ so he did, and to both his delight and horror, Sakusa discarded the pillow at his freakishly long feet and laid his head down right onto the middle of Atsumu's thigh, shoulder nestled in between the cushions of the couch.

It was at this point Atsumu decided that the show they were watching _needed_ to be interesting, and glued his eyes to the screen, trying to ignore the soft weight of Sakusa curled up on his leg. _Japanese game shows were not the most interesting thing_ , Atsumu quickly learned. This of course, was not going to work as Atsumu could never do just one thing at a time in his entire life. So his natural thought process was to, of course, stick his freshly cleaned (and lime scented) hand into the ever so slightly damp, yet impossibly fluffy, head of hair in front of him. Sakusa knew this was inevitable, and thus did not flinch as hard as he might have when a warm hand began to massage his scalp. This was another one of his rules Atsumu had managed to find a loophole in. You can't exactly mess up hair that isn't styled, thus he isn't breaking the don't _ever_ mess up my hair rule.

They stay like this for a while, talking about everything and nothing, yet never talking about their current position. Atsumu shifts from leaning left to leaning right, and thus tosses Sakusa around again. With a huff, Sakusa flops down on Atsumu's now settled thigh and wraps his arm under Atsumu's knee, effectively koala-ing his entire left leg. Atsumu is not sure how Sakusa is comfortable or even standing this much contact (or, well, contact to his clean clothes so he supposes that's why) but when he nuzzles against Atsumu's leg and lets out a soft and comfortable hum Atsumu can't help but color red and feel his heart soar. Hand back in soft, now dry, black curls, Atsumu decides he could stay like this forever.

Forever, as it turns out, lasts about an hour and a half (twenty of which Sakusa was asleep, but Atsumu didn't need to know) of watching now a cheesy alien zombie movie. It was American, and Atsumu didn't remember what the name of it was but he for sure was going to remember the quad shotgun that existed, for some reason ( he thought about it once a day for the next two and a half weeks, excluding the second Tuesday, which he was asleep for most of).

It had subtitles he half read, half skimmed until Sakusa decided it was time to get another cup of tea, and as he untucked his arm and began to sit up, Atsumu let out an unconscious sign because now his leg was realizing how _warm_ Sakusa is. When Sakusa turned to look at Atsumu after his unneeded dramatic sigh, the affection and love he saw in his eyes was enough to let him think _I'll let him break all of my rules_ and leaned forward for a gentle and warm kiss on the lips. Atsumu immediately tangled his hands into Sakuasa's fluffy curls, flattened on one side, and forgot about the shotgun alien movie for now.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up guys I had a date and was like wow. this is good fic material. anyways congrats sakuatsu nation you passed 1k and maybe one day we can reach the top. anyways come talk to me on twitter @screamumbrella or tumblr @screamingumbrellas. i'm always up for helpful critique and improving :^)
> 
> ALSO the quad shotgun is a real thing from a real movie. i hardly remember anything about it other that it was i THINK four shotgungs mounted together. it was either alien or zombie or BOTH but i used to watch a lot of cheesey zombie movies back in the day. it still haunts me and how useless it was


End file.
